This invention relates generally to a process for manufacturing a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a process for manufacturing a semiconductor device having a substrate layer, an insulative layer and metallization layer.
The prior art metal of choice for the metallization layer in a semiconductor device is aluminum. Aluminum metallization is used because it adheres well to both silicon and silicon dixode, has a high conductivity and low resistance, and can be easily vacuum deposited due to its low boiling point. Although aluminum does display certain beneficial characteristics for semiconductor applications, it also presents a number of well-known problems.
One problem accompanying the use of aluminum as a metallization layer is that aluminum step coverage is unacceptable. Aluminum sputtering is a commonly used metnod for manufacturing integrated circuits because sputtered aluminum displays superior adhesion to an underlying insulative layer. A problem arises in that sputtered metal layers are significantly affected by the profile of a surface upon which the metal is sputtered. An underlying surface exhibiting steps, as is frequently the case in semiconductor manufacture, cannot be completely covered in the region of the steps by a sputtering process. The resulting surface topography will exhibit discontinuities in the metallization layer which can have adverse affects on the operation of the semiconductor device.
Another problem accompanying tne use of aluminum as a metallization layer is the restricted temperature range within which aluminum containing devices may be subsequently treated. For example, aluminum does not perform as well as other metal contact layers at high temperatures. Therefore, temperatures at which subsequent insulating layers may be deposited on an aluminum metallization layer are severely restricted.
Other problems encountered with aluminum metallization layers include the migration of aluminum under the silicon oxide adjacent aperatures in the insulative layer which may cause shorting with layers underlying the insulative layer. Also, aluminum must frequently be treated to reduce the potential for electromigration effects caused by transport of aluminum metal within a semiconductor device when current is applied to the device.
In order to overcome tne problems associated with aluminum metallization layers, it has been suggested that chemically vapor deposited refractory metals such as tungsten be substituted for aluminum. The chemical vapor deposition process allows for significantly improved step coverage and the temperature constraints associated with tungsten are much less severe than those associated with aluminum. For example, the upper temperature limit for a tungsten metallization process is in the vicinity of 700.degree. C. as opposed to 450.degree. C. for aluminum. Also, contact resistance for tungsten to silicon is always equal to or less than 10.sup.-7 Ohm-cm.sup.2 while aluminum exhibits a contact resistance of 10.sup.-5 Ohm-cm.sup.2.
A problem arises in that chemically vapor deposited tungsten does not adhere to an insulative layer surface as well as sputtered aluminum. This problem of adhesion has been addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,242 to Nuttall et al. wherein a layer of polycrystalline silicon (poly) is deposited onto a silicon dioxide layer for the purpose of promoting adhesion between the silicon dioxide layer and a subsequently deposited metallization layer. Allegedly, the layer of poly forms a bond to both the silicon dioxide layer and the metal layer.
Nuttall discloses the use of an adhesive polycrystalline layer having a thickness in the range of 200 Angstroms to 500 Angstroms. After depositing the polycrystalline layer, the device is subjected to an atmospnere of silane and tungsten hexaflouride. Under such conditions, the deposited film is not pure tungsten, but rather a tungsten silicon compound. The resistivity of such a tungsten silicon compound, i.e., WSi.sub.x in combination with a layer of poly would be too high to be a suitable substitute for aluminum. It is probable that at the 700.degree. C. to 750.degree. C. deposition temperature employed for both the poly and tungsten layers, Nuttall actually converts the WSi.sub.x /poly/Si layer structure to WSi.sub.x which would have a low contact resistance, but would also likely consume the silicon substrate to an extent which is unacceptable for manufacturing shallow junction devices in current demand.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is the provision of a process yielding a semiconductor device having metallization layers which exhibit excellent conformal step coverage.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a process yielding a semiconductor device containing metallization layers which are securely bonded to underlying insulative layers.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a process yielding a semiconductor device exhibiting a low resistivity.
An even further object of the present invention is the provision of a process yielding a semiconductor device having shallow junctions without consuming a substrate layer and thereby jeopardizing the quality of the device.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained in the provision of a semiconductor device having refractory metal metallization layers in place of aluminum metallization layers. An insulative layer is deposited onto a silicon substrate and a pattern is formed in the insulative layer. Prior to deposition of the metallization layer onto the patterned insulative layer, a layer of polycrystalline silicon is deposited onto the patterned insulative layer by means of a low pressure chemical vapor deposition process. The polycrystalline silicon is deposited to a thickness of preferably 700-800 Angstroms. After deposition of the polycrystalline silicon layer, refractory metal is deposited by means of a low pressure chemical vapor deposition process. Preferably, the refractory metal is deposited to a thickness of one micrometer at a temperature of 300.degree.-600.degree. C. depending on the desired deposition rate. The refractory metal vapor deposition process etches away 300-400 Angstroms of the polysilicon layer, thereby leaving 300-400 Angstroms of polysilicon for the purpose of adhering to both the insulative layer and the refractory metal layer. The composite structure is subjected to a temperature of about 650.degree. C. for approximately an hour. This heat treatment causes the refractory metal to diffuse along polycrystalline grain boundaries and permits dopant from adjacent substrate to enter the poly layer, thereby lowering the vertical resistance of the semiconductor device.
Significantly improved conformal step coverage relative to aluminum is achieved by the low pressure chemical vapor deposition of refractory metal while the superior adhesive characteric of sputtered aluminum is maintained due to the presence of the appropriate thickness of the adhesive polycrystalline silicon layer.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.